In an unsecured computer environment, a computer application may access any available computing resources with little or no consideration given to whether those resources are secure. There are many reasons, however, that it is desirable to control access to computing resources.
The Trusted Computing Group (TCG) was formed and has adopted an industry standard specification to enhance the security of computing environments. The goal is to deliver an enhanced hardware and operating system (OS)-based trusted computing platform (TCP) for customers to run their applications. With regard to hardware considerations, a Trusted Platform Module (TPM) has been introduced which includes a micro-controller that stores security information. The TPM is the root of trust to create a secured environment that enables the OS and applications to fight against software attacks. TCG requires the TPM identification to be unique and to physically bind to a specific platform such that it can not be easily removed or transferred to another platform. Furthermore, the TPM must show evidence of physical tampering upon inspection.
Manufacturing platforms with the TPM increases the manufacturing costs. In addition, some countries (e.g., Russia and China) do not permit products to be shipped with security devices such as TPM. Accordingly, separate platforms without the TPM need to be manufactured and tracked (e.g., using unique SKU numbers) to be sold in these markets, thereby further increasing costs.